Collision Course To A Normal Life
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: Manny gets kidnapped, beat up, raped, throws Emma out of her life...possibly forever, makes a new close friend out of Jimmy, gains more friends, and finds out Joey is her father. Will that sense of normalcy in life find her or leave her in the dust?FF sla
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new story…obviously. I pretty much know it's a Manny fic., but I don't know if I just want it to be about her or her and another person. It could be a Cranny, JimmyManny, or her and a character that I make up. How about, when you review you guys can tell me what you think then. Anyway, here it is. (Only the intro is written in first person all the way through.)**

**Collision Course To A Normal Life**

**Intro**

_Happiness, to some elation; Is to others, mere stagnation.- _Amy Lowell.

I've always wanted to be happy and have a normal life, but the way things are going for me now, and how they were in the past, even a some what stable life seems so far away from my reach.

Before grade eight, I was a sweet bubbly girl and the best friend of Emma Nelson. I was the kind of girl you could tell a secret to and not have to worry about people finding out about it the next day or ever. I loved gymnastics and was very energetic.

And then things changed. Grade eight- crush on Craig/hurt by Craig. Grade Nine- The new hot chick of Degrassi and this years boyfriend stealer/ baby killing slut. Grade ten- started off good then 'stole' Spinner from Paige/ ruined Paige's relationship with Mr. Oleander the asst. MI teacher.

I know, it's the greatest looking track record you've ever seen right? "I wish". It's the beginning of grade eleven and already I've managed to worsen my reputation. I was in a 'porn' video apparently entitled 'Degrassi's Girls Gone Wild' and kicked out of my own house by my very own mother and father. Last year, or the year before that, I would have just said, "Screw this." and party like their was no tomorrow. But like I said before, I want to be happy and have a normal life.

_Fate leads the willing and drags along the unwilling.-_ Seneca

Fate is a cruel thing. If anyone should know that it should be me. I was born to a poor family…_I think_…and then I was 'fated' to 'fall in love' with Craig. What did I do? I was pulled along by some strong force called 'Fate' and now that I've thought about it, I really don't like Fate at the moment.

_To achieve great things we must live as though we were never going to die._ -Marquis De Vauve Nargues

I made myself a promise. I promised myself to rebuild my life and stabilize it to some comfortable degree. I'm going to throw away my horrid past and start over anew. And I'm going to do it before I die. This is the promise that will happen and you can believe me or you can not believe me and look the other way. I don't care, I'm going to do it and I'm going to start now.

_I don't like to work- no man does- but I like what is in the work- the chance to find yourself._- Joseph Conrad

I know its going to be hard, its going to be like a job. But, I'll do it anyway because when I'm done securing my life…I'll know who I really am and I'll be proud to say, "My name is Manuela Louisa Carmelite Santos." And my friends will be proud to say, "Manuela Santos is my friend."

_If you want to live your whole life free from pain you must either become a god or else a corpse. Consider other men's; that will comfort yours._- Menander

If I knew how much pain I was going to go through to get to my sense of normalcy I would have rather kept my bad reputation. My name is Manny Santos and this is my story.

**A/N: the words of unsureness in italic '...I think...' plays into the **story** so, don't forget it. I hoped you all liked it. The prologue should be up right after this one. Maybe Chapter 1 and 2 too. don't forget to review and vote on 'should it be a Manny only fic, JimmyManny, Cranny, or do you want me to create someone especially for Manny?'. Thanks!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Here's the prologue, enjoy and please review. don't forget to vote.**

**Prologue:**

Manny and Emma were lounging on the couch of the Nelson-Simpson living room watching whatever was on. "Hey Em, I'm going to go for a walk K? I'll be back in like an hour." said Manny as she stood up and put on her blue jacket that lay thrown on the table near the door.

Emma looked at Manny and replied, "Alright. Don't stay out to late, its supposed to get really cold later on tonight." Manny said, "I won't. One hour and you can come looking for me k?"

Emma looked at Manny seriously and said, "Don't like go to the ravine or anything. Remember, you promised not to lie to me and to straighten out your life okay?" Manny walked out the door and said before closing it, "Whatever, Em."

**Outside…**

Manny walked along the sidewalk, the cool night air hitting her like icicles. "Damn it!" she chided herself for not changing out of her thin layered pajama pants and sleeveless T-shirt. The jacket she had thrown on earlier was definitely not warm enough to stop the cold air from practically freezing her arms.

She neared the bus top on Degrassi Road and decided to turn around and walk back to her current place of residency. As she turned around, she heard a loud rustling in the bushes. She ignored it and continued her walk down the isolated sidewalk.

Instead of noisy bushes, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed Manny's feet pitter pattering along the cement. She, getting scared, began to walk faster- her breath becoming slightly uneven. Before she could round the corner to Emma's, a strong person grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could scream for help.

The person drag her to the edge of the sidewalk and waited as a black van pulled up next them. He threw open the door quickly and got into the van pulling a frightened Manny along with him. As the van started pulling off, the person who had grabbed Manny covered her mouth with duck tape and wrapped rope around her ankles and wrist enabling her fight to defend herself.

Tears of fear and of pain from the tightness of the ropes spilled down her cheeks, painting them with wetness. As she drifted off into a deep sleep from the fumes the person had made her smell, she couldn't stop thinking the worse. The last thing she saw was the masked figure who sat in front of her, driving the hideous black van.

**A/N: There was the prologue, chapter one coming right up**.


	3. Chapter 1: Gone In The Night

**A/N: As promised, Chapter 1 is here. Read, review, and enjoy. Thx!**

**Chapter 1: Gone In The Night**

Emma sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when her mother asked, "Em, where's Manny? Did she leave early or something?" Emma looked up from her breakfast and answered, "Maybe, she wasn't there when I woke up."

Her step dad, Mr. Simpson, said, "She'll probably be in the library or standing at your locker when you get there Emma. I remember her saying she liked to get there a little earlier than everyone else."

Emma laughed when she remembered something Manny said. "I remember her saying it was either that or not go at all. She was always afraid of facing real life." Spike replied, "That's all good, but you need to get to school before you're lat, the both of you."

**Degrassi Community…**

Emma walked into media immersion, a worried expression clouding her face. "Emma, what's wrong?" asked Mr. Simpson as he walked over to her. Emma answered worriedly, "Manny isn't here. Dad, I think- I think she's m-missing."

Mr. Simpson placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Its alright sweetie. Why would you think Manny missing?" Emma replied, "Well, she didn't come back from her late night walk. I was scared that you guys would be me at me so I suggested that she probably left early. I mean I really thought she left early though because she does a lot."

Mr. Simpson exclaimed, "Oh my god. Emma, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Emma searched the room as if looking for something. Her eyes welled up as she replied, "I-I don't know. I was scared. I looked everywhere in the school. She's not here. She wouldn't skip, not with you being her guardian and teacher. She's missing. She has to be."

Mr. Simpson ran his hand over his head, "You, I don't know. Just stay here, I'm going to the office to call the police. And then I'm calling your mother. You'll probably go home early, the cops will want to talk to talk to you." With that said, the teacher/stepfather left Emma there alone and shaken.

(Bell Rings)….

"Umm hun, aren't you in the wrong period?" questioned Paige as she sat down in her seat, Hazel doing the same. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the popular girl. "Aren't you a bit snobby. I guess we have something in common; pointing out the obvious."

The class filled up quickly, still no Mr. Simpson here to control the talking. "Geez, what's up your ass?" barked Hazel, staring at the blonde headed grade ten. Emma exclaimed angrily, " Don't you have anything better to do than bother me? Why don't you leave me alone and go gossip about someone else!" Everyone stared at Emma like she had lost her mind.

She gazed around the room and saw that everyone was watching her every move. She slowly sat back down and burried her face in her arms. "Listen Emma, I'm sorry if I upset you. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I mean I've never seen you like this." responded Paige soothingly.

Anger and sadness still pulsating through Emma's body, she retorted, "You wouldn't considering all you do is ignore me and then gossip about me when something reputation tarnishing happens." Hazel came over and stood beside Paige. "We just want to know what's wrong. We may come off snobby, but we care. Really, we do." said Hazel.

Emma couldn't take it anymore, she shot up from her chair angrily yet again. "Care? Maybe you would Hazel, but I don't think Paige is riding the same concerned train you're on." Emma turned her death glare upon Paige, "You're stupid ex-boyfriend takes a moment too long glance at Manny and its her fault. Yeah, real understanding Paige. You get carried away by your older boyfriend and all of a sudden the Spirit Squad isn't your number one priority so you dump it on Manny and take full credit when people actually take notice to the great cheers and routines _Manny_ came up with."

Emma noticed she had everyone's attention so she used it to her full advantage. She continued, "Then when Manny actually confronts you about it, _you_ get angry with her because she accidentally told Hazel about your tryst with the assistant MI teacher. She only told her because she thought she already knew. I meanHazel is _your best friend_. Its your own fault the school found out about your secret relationship Paige."

" You were just too busy caught up in your own ass that you didn't care about Mannybeing the one who caught the trash you left over and that Mr. Oleander got fired and had to move away. So, no I don't think you would actually care that Manny, _**my best friend** _is missing.You know that song 'Roses' by Outcast? Yea, it should be your theme song 'cuz your shit really is stinkin'." After finishing her resentment filled speech, Emma laid a mind numbing slap to Paige's face and left the room.

The room was left in silence, everyone afraid to speak. Tensions were high, so high nothing could cut through it. Minutes seemed to past by and still not even a whisper was uttered. Breaking the silence, Hazel said slowly, "Manny, missing. What's going happening next?"

Another student said, "Great, something bad has happened to Degrassi again!" The entire class moaned out in frustration, when was it going to stop? When is Degrassi going to stop being the school of bad happenings?

Elsewhere….

"Hey baby, how is itfeeling down there?" asked thekidnapper. His question was only followed by a swift kick and a cry out for help from the young female teenager who laid on the floor by his booted feet. Angry the guy exclaimed, "Just for that you get no lunch or dinner and I think I'll have some fun with you. How does that sound?"

The teenage female whimpered as the man dragged her to the worn out mattress in the middle of the cold cemented floor. "It looks like I'll be getting' some huh sweet cakes?" laughed sickly as he yanked off the teenagers pants. The girl squirmed beneath his strong iron clad grasp, trying to scream through her duck taped mouth. The man only held onto her tighter and said, "This is what you get for ruining what I had going with your little friend. Maybe next time you won't be a bitch!"

An hour later…

Standing up and zipping his pants, the man replied, "Honey if your that good, imagine how good you'd be if ya just move around some." He walked out the door and left a shivering Manny alone curled up on the mattress sobbing hysterically.

**A/N: Its short but I wanted to get something up before Christmas. As I was writing this chapter, I got side tracked with the romance plot. Which means no Cranny or JimmyManny, or new character. This guys will be my second slash story (1st one being Marco's Girl). I'd luv to tell you who it is, but I'm pretty much going for the element of surprise here. If you don't like it after I announce who it is then you can tell me and I'll make some minor adjustments. **

**Hint: you know her by….never mind, the hint would take away the element of surprise. Sorry if I led you on. Hehehe. Lol hope you enjoy!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!HAPPYCHRISMAHANNAKWANZIKA!**


End file.
